Una navidad sin galleones
by Lulap
Summary: ¿Quien lo creería? Una Navidad sin galleones termino siendo la mejor de mi vida.


**Una Navidad sin Galeones**

Había pasado mucho tiempo petrificada, mi piel estaba pálida, mi cabello se encontraba áspero y sin vida. De no haber sido por esa niña Granger, probablemente no estaría en la enfermería en este momento, sino en mi propio funeral. Contraje mi boca en una mueca, mis pensamientos morbosos no me ayudaban en nada. Miré a mi derecha, mis ojos se posaron sobre la cama vacía donde hace algunos minutos había estado Percy, la señora Pomfrey lo había corrido porque según ella, necesitaba descansar, aunque yo creía que ya había descansado bastante. Me levante decidida y me cambie, tome mi varita y salí de la enfermería acompañada de los histéricos gritos de la señora Pomfrey.

Por primera vez no me importó no hacerle caso a la orden de un superior, algo impropio en mí, la Prefecta de Ravenclaw: Penélope Clearwater.

Seguí mi camino, mientras pensaba: mis padres, seguramente, estarían hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, tratando de entender lo que me sucedió; lo más probable es que mi madre tenga un ataque y quiera sacarme de aquí lo antes posible, pero mi padre lograría tranquilizarla y conseguiría que siga aquí hasta terminar mis estudios.

Me detuve en un pasillo totalmente desconcertada, las guirnaldas, las armaduras cantando villancicos y los pequeños ramilletes de muérdago que adornaban cada rincón del castillo y de los cuales acaba de percatarme, solo podrían significar que estábamos prontos a la navidad, como había sido posible que no notará eso o que nadie me lo hubiera recordado, ni siquiera Percy.

Me acerque a una ventana y comprobé que estaba nevando, una brisa fría hizo que temblará.

- ¡Penny! – Me giré al ver venir a Percy corriendo directamente hacia mi - ¿Qué haces fuera de le enfermería? – Me preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Cuánto falta para Navidad? – Preferí evadir su pregunta con otra pregunta, aunque me molestará hacer eso, ya que mi madre siempre decía:"El que contesta una pregunta con otra, es claramente un ignorante", y como Ravenclaw no debería demostrar ignorancia.

- Es mañana – La cara de desconcierto de mi novio, casi hace que sonría, solo casi.

Suspire con amargura, no podía creer que había perdido tanto tiempo, quería que esa Navidad fuera especial, mis planes se basaban en pasarla en Hogwarts por primera vez, con mi novio. Cerré los ojos, evitando que derramaran lágrimas. Percy me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó con fuerza; él no entendía lo que me pasaba o tal vez si.

- No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo – Me dijo separándome un poco de su pecho, sonriéndome con calidez. Lo bese tiernamente, amaba su forma de ser, siempre sabia lo que me sucedía aunque no lo expresará.

Un rayo de luz ambigua en mi rostro me despertó, apenas abrí los ojos, vi una nota que flotaba sobre mi cabeza, la tome y leí con atención:

_¡Feliz Navidad Penny! Tomate tu tiempo para abrir los regalos, te esperaré fuera de tu torre…_

_ Te ama Percy_

Sonreí entusiasmada, me senté en mi cama y me preparé para abrir la pequeña montaña de regalos; entre los se encontraban los de mis padres, mi hermana, mis tíos y mis abuelos. Me sorprendió encontrar un regalo de Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Percy, se trataba de unos guantes azules tejidos, con una pequeña nota que decía: _"Feliz Navidad. Me alegró que te encuentres bien. Lo siento". _Entendía el porque de la nota, y me dolía que la menor de los Weasley se sintiera culpable, por lo que me propuse hablar con ella más tarde. Deje a un lado los guantes y tome el último regalo, era el de mi novio. Apenas lo abrí, un dulce aroma invadió mis pulmones, se trataba de un perfume exquisito, del cuello de la botella colgaba un pequeño papel azul que no tarde en leer: _"Es lo único que pude comprar, lo siento"._ Mi boca se contorsiono en una mueca, no entendía porque se hacía problema por el dinero, si me hubiera regalo una simple nota hubiera estado agradecida y feliz.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, me levanté y me cambie. Antes de salir de mi habitación, ahora vacía ya que mis amigas habían vuelto a sus casas a pasar Navidad, tomé los guantes azules regalo de Ginny y me los puse.

Salí corriendo de mi torre, saludando a todos los que me cruzaba, deseándoles Feliz Navidad. Busque a Percy, pero no lo vi, algo derrotada detuve mi carrera y mire por las ventanas del pasillo que recorría. La nieve cubría todos los terrenos del colegio, algunos chicos jugaban guerras de bolas de nieve, entre los que pude reconocer se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, me había cansado de castigar a ese par y aun así seguían rompiendo las reglas.

- Lamento la demora – Me gire para saludar a mi novio, pero se me escapo una carcajada al verlo lleno de nieve.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a sacudirse los copos de nieve.

- Fred y George, ese par me va a matar – Me respondió con amargura. Lo bese tiernamente, deshaciendo su mal humor.

- Feliz Navidad – Le entregué una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo con pequeños leones – Espero que te guste – Él tomó el regalo y lo abrió, sacó una fotografía mía que saludaba detrás de un marco dorado.

Percy sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza. – Me encanta – Susurró cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Percy no respondió, pero tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Me dirigió a los terrenos, pensé que nos dirigíamos a los invernaderos, pero luego me di cuenta que solo era un movimiento evasivo para evitar las guerras con bolas de nieve. Caminamos con tranquilidad, hasta que nos detuvimos cerca del lago. Percy me sonrío y luego con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa, llena de dulces y chocolates de todo tipo: ¡Amaba los dulces!. Lo abrace con entusiasmo, soltó una carcajada alegre y me apretó más fuerte a su cuerpo.

- Lo hice con ayuda de los elfos domésticos del colegio, no es la gran cosa – Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Cuando entenderás que no me importa lo que hagas, o me regales, me haces feliz con estar conmigo, después de lo que pasé, estar aquí contigo me parece un sueño – Sonreí y lo besé, demostrándole en ese beso toda la alegría que sentía y todo el amor que le tenía.

- Entonces será una Navidad sin galleones – Dijo con una sonrisa, yo reí su chiste y lo besé nuevamente.

_**¿Quien lo creería? Una Navidad sin galleones termino siendo la mejor de mi vida.**_


End file.
